


Petty Fighting & Pretty Promises

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian’s first time alone playing street soccer, Lip isn’t around. Mickey and his brother Iggy are the team captains. Mickey just so happens to get Ian on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Fighting & Pretty Promises

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**2\. childhood best friends au**

**A/N: Hey nonnie okay this story isn’t really ‘best friends’ but it is childhood hahaha. In this story Ian and Mickey are two uncouth 6-7 year olds and Fiona and Lip are like teenagers or something. I hope you like this nonnie! :)**  

* * *

Ian was used to being picked first when it came to playing street soccer, but he knew that it wasn’t because whichever team’s captain wanted him to play on their team. It was because his older brother Lip had made it a rule when it came to choosing the two of them. So everyone knew that if you pick the ‘older Gallagher kid’ you got a freebie with the ‘younger Gallagher kid’.

But today Lip wasn’t here he had to stay back in school to serve Monday’s detention which he’d missed so Ian stood alone in the middle of the court watching as the other young boys were picked off one by one by the two team captains. It just so happened that the captain’s today were the Milkovich brothers, both of which Ian didn’t really like – they were thugs, even the youngest of them, the girl Mandy.

Anyway, out of the two captain’s Ian knew one of them, Mickey Milkovich, the thug from his class, school bully, wedgie giver and all of a nerd’s nightmare tucked into one little body. Then there was the beady eyed, chain smoker Iggy whom Ian thought looked like a scheming lizard, he was a little bit older than Lip he guessed.

It would be stupid to chicken out now, because they were already down to the last few boys and moreover, he didn’t want to get labeled by the Milkovich brothers. God only knows how much embarrassment he would face. 

Yet if he had to choose whose team he was to be on, it would definitely be Mickey’s because he was familiar with him and they had kinda played together in school – if you can count playing as endlessly chasing another kid down for a toy that you picked up first almost every single time.

* * *

“I’ll take him,” Iggy said pointing to the boy next to the redhead and Mickey scowled at his older brother, “you get the redhead Gallagher boy Mick, congrats.”

“You fucking cheater I should have chosen first…” he muttered, getting all self-conscious now that the Gallagher boy was going to be on his team.

Then he realised that the redhead was still standing there, last one on the court now, his clear blue gaze looking to him for confirmation. “C’mon then Gallagher,” he said as he waved the other kid onboard his team.

“Thanks…” the redhead said to him as he stood at his side now, Iggy laying down the rules for the game.

“I didn’t ask to have you on my team ‘kay, Gallagher?” Mickey said defensively, he knew the redhead from school. They were in the same class. Mickey remembered his name very well because the boy was good at Math and…he was also the one that Mickey liked to disturb, partially because he fought back, and partially because he liked the kid but he wouldn’t be letting the redhead know anytime soon.

“I know, still you coulda just kicked me out or something, like other captains do.”

“Keep talking and I just might kick you out,” Mickey muttered as they all moved to take their positions on their respective corners of the court.

He could feel Ian’s eyes on him as he assigned his team their roles and all. Though whenever he looked over to the redhead, preparing his ‘I’m annoyed that you’re looking at me, so stop looking at me’ face, Ian just looked away. Ian was definitely  _playing_  with him, that little shit, but he kinda liked it, having Ian’s attention without having to steal something from him.

Ian had to say that despite being the one constant target of Mickey’s bullying so to speak, the raven-haired kid never once treated him like he treated the rest – and that included daily wedgies for the kids he didn’t like, broken crayons in the sets of kids that teased his art, smashed toys, torn books, mayonnaise on the seats and all that.

For Ian though, it was just…stealing his toys, making him chase after him, taking his books, crayons, colour pencils. Okay stealing his things in general was what Mickey liked to do to him but that was it. In an odd way Ian found that maybe he and the thug were sorta friends.

* * *

They were down to the last goal now.

“Someone block the Gallagher kid!” Mickey heard Iggy shouting to his teammates.

For someone who’s always given the ‘extra baggage’ treatment, the redhead was playing pretty well as he nimbly dribbled the ball across the court towards their goal. Yeah, he probably might need a little brushing up here and there but he was good. Mickey was surprised at his skill and the rate at which he managed to weave through the players, almost as though he were dancing.

“Ian watch out!” Mickey cried when he saw one of the larger boys on Iggy’s team, charging towards the redhead.

But it was too late; the boy mowed Ian down easily and took the ball away.

“Time out!” Mickey said as he jogged up to the redhead, the rest of his team crowding around. From somewhere in the back he heard Iggy’s team scoring the goal. Motherfuckers…he thought as he bent down. Ian lay there, on his back, eyes open.

“Hey,” he said as he crouched down next to the redhead, “Hey Ian, you okay?” he said as he waved a hand in front of the redhead.

He saw Ian move his head a little, nodding.

“You hit your head?” he asked, worried because Ian wasn’t speaking or even moving for that matter.

Ian just moved his head slightly, shaking a negative.

“Why aren’t you talking?” Mickey asked, as he grabbed Ian’s arm, panic rising in him.

The redhead hissed, “Fuck…” he muttered as he drew his hand back and then slowly sat up. Being the closest to Ian now, he could see that he had pretty bad graze wounds from falling on the concrete ground.

“Shit I should get you back to your place,” he said, “Can you stand?” he asked and Ian nodded as he gently took his wrist, leading him away from the area.

* * *

“Fiona!” Ian called when they got back to his house, it was late afternoon now and when he and Mickey entered through the backdoor, his sister was nowhere in sight.

“Are you sure she’s home?” Mickey asked him.

“Yeah she’s home,” Ian snapped as he pulled his arm from Mickey’s grip, “you can leave now.”

“Nah I-I’ll uh…wait…with you till you’re patched up if you don’t mind,” Mickey muttered, “I mean…I’d have to explain to yo-”

“Ian?” Fiona, his teenaged sister said as she descended hurriedly from the stairs into the kitchen, “What happened?” she asked as she knelt to their height, “Who’s this?”

Mickey took that as his cue to answer, “I’m…Mickey Milkovich…Ian’s friend,” he muttered. He saw a flash of emotion over the older girl’s face, yeah okay, Ian probably told her stuff about him. “We were playing soccer, and one of my brother’s teammates knocked him down. I felt like I was responsible so I had to bring him back and…um…see him get better,” Mickey answered truthfully.

It seemed Fiona believed him because she sat them both down and then went to get some supplies to patch Ian up.

Once they were done, Fiona gave them a cool drink and told them to wait whilst she got dinner ready. Mickey was glad that she’d said he could stay over for dinner if he liked, which he definitely did. They were sitting out on the front porch steps now, sipping on their drinks.

“Does it still hurt?” Mickey asked as he peered at the ghastly sight that ran along Ian’s elbows. The wounds smelt like iodine after Fiona had cleaned them and Ian’s movements were limited, hoping to lessen his own pain.

“Course it still hurts you dumbass,” Ian muttered as he frowned, trying to reach for his drink, his hand bent at an awkward angle as he fumbled around, his face scrunched up in concentration and possibly pain…

Mickey took the drink before Ian could get it and held it up for him. At first he thought Ian would refuse but when the redhead leaned in to take a sip from the drink that he was holding, he felt extremely happy, his spirits soaring high.

“Sorry…” Mickey muttered when Ian was done drinking and he set the drink back down.

“Your sorry isn’t going to patch my skin up or make the pain go away,” Ian answered as he sulked, “I wont be able to do anything properly now because of you!”

“I’ll help you, I’ll hold your drinks for you, carry your bag for you in school, draw and colour your artwork for you an-”

“Your drawing sucks,” Ian cut in and Mickey could see that the other boy was grinning cheekily now.

“Not as badly as yours,” Mickey answered back.

“Hey I get a gold star on all my art works!” Ian whined back at him.

“Okay fine, maybe I won’t do your artwork for you then.”

Ian laughed, Mickey was a nice boy, “I like you,” he said, “You’re nicer to me than to the rest of them.”

Mickey averted his eyes, “That’s because you’re fun to play with…and…I like you too…”

Ian giggled, “How about this from now on you’ll be my official drinks holder and bag carrier until my arms are better,” he said.

“That’s as good as being your servant!” Mickey grumbled.

“Who was the one who made me get hurt huh?” Ian said as he lightly bumped against Mickey, shoulder to shoulder.

“Hey I  _did_  warn you that there was some fucking bull charging at you,” he muttered, angered at the boy that had hurt Ian, “I should go and find out what class he’s in and then maybe-”

Mickey felt a soft peck on his cheek and he jumped in surprise.

Ian kissed him!

The redhead was grinning at him, “Thank you, for bringing me back to my house.”

Mickey was blushing now as he sat next to the other boy, “It’s okay…I already said that I felt responsible.”

“Oh and thank you for taking me on your team,” the redhead added.

“You know you shouldn’t be the add on when you play with your brother,” Mickey said as he turned to look at Ian, “I think you play just fine on your own. You would have won for our side if that asshole hadn’t interrupted you.”

Ian smiled sweetly at him, “I still have a long way to go, and today was a chance shot. I’m going to need lots and lots of practice if I want to play well.”

“Good I’ll teach you, we can practice together,” Mickey said.

“Sweet! Then once I’m good enough we’ll have a match and I’ll beat your ass so bad you’ll be crying,” Ian said with a devilish little grin.

“Oh you’re on Gallagher, me and you and a one-on-one after you learn all the tricks,” Mickey said, “It’s a promise,” he said as he held out his pinky finger.

“I promise to beat your ass and make you cry,” Ian said as he linked pinky fingers with Mickey.

And we all know how that promise will probably be fulfilled years later and under a completely different context than soccer of course.


End file.
